


Sated

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Ethan, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Prompt Fic, vampire!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All he knew was he wouldn’t be sated until he’d had every last drop."





	

The night never goes smoothly does it?

All that impulsiveness is gonna get him in trouble someday.

He hadn’t thought any of it through, hadn’t really even meant to stalk the old sot through the town, but the vintage oaky scent of distilled blood and poor decisions made him trail after the man for what seemed like an eternity.

He’d had a plan once upon a time. He thought it could’ve even been a decent plan. Another target entirely, somebody whose route he knew like the back of his hand. Someone he’d prepared for. Not some random drunk stumbling home the pub. And he should have stuck to that target, he kept telling himself, but it seemed no use - his body never followed his commands to stop.

He marched on, keeping a steady pace and a considerable distance between himself and the walking whiskey barrel.

His opportunity arose several streets later, when it was finally empty but for the two of them.

The relief came sometime between the first wail of terror and the first scream of agony.

It might’ve even been when his fangs finally pierced the flesh, sinking deep into the tissues, mimicking knives through the perfect cut of steak. The satisfying flavor of copper melded perfectly with the thick rush of delicious life, the little gem of a meal hidden away in the corner of some unnamed backstreet.

The wail of terror echoed uselessly into the night until it died out in the drunkard’s throat, gurgling quietly as Tyler stole the essence from him.

He drank deeply, drawing the body close and hunkering close to the wall, keeping their frames small and discreet in the dank dark of the alley shadows.

The last few sips were always the hardest to get, usually stuck in the extremities somewhere; most others just dumped the body and left the remains to dribble out, starving their organs of any substantial amount that could prove useful. It’s painful for the meat - or so he’d been told - but that wasn’t something he’d really given much thought to before. Something about this blood, he didn’t want to leave any behind.

Was it the drink in the meat’s system? Could he even be affected by the humans’ alcohol? All he knew was he wouldn’t be sated until he’d had every last drop.

His zeal for the taste and his determination to get as much as he could clouded his focus - he stopped paying attention to keeping himself small and quiet.

But he’d done it. He drained the body of every delectable mouthful, swirling the last bit in his cheeks and over his tongue.

And then there was a gasp from behind him, and he nearly choked on his last swallow.

He spun on his heel to see a tiny pale figure escaping to the right, just barely catching a shock of blue hair. Eyes narrowed and body tensed, a renewed vigor welled within him as he lunged after the prey.

The hunt was on again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [tumblr](https://deedeedoozle.tumblr.com/post/158232805058/23-sated)


End file.
